1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit packaging.
2. Prior Art
A number of well known prior art circuits require an inductor for proper operation. Such circuits include switching power supplies which receive an input voltage, typically unregulated, and provide a regulated voltage to the circuits powered thereby. For large power supplies, the switching transistors, as well as the inductor and output capacitor, are normally discrete devices, though for smaller power supplies, the switching transistors can be integrated into the controller integrated circuit. In an effort to make smaller and simpler power supplies, the industry has been considering various methods of incorporating the inductor into the integrated circuit package for such supplies. Most of these efforts have been around an integrated circuit process that incorporates the inductor or a substrate that can have the magnetic material and minimal winding to form the inductor inside the package. All of the prior art produces small inductance with high resistance and high cost. However the ability to incorporate the inductor into the integrated circuit, or at least the integrated circuit package, is still a highly desirable goal to reduce component count and the circuit board area required, both of which reduce costs and enhance product appeal.